Dancing In The Moonlight
by mydoctortennant
Summary: A sequel of sorts to A Battle of Wills. Arthur and Gwen dance at court


Gwen had never felt so self conscious in her own skin before. The dress Arthur had given her or the May Day celebrations was exquisite. Golden in colour with intricate embroidery around the bodice.

It was a dress made for a Queen.

Quite literally.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful for the dress, she was, it was just the idea of the dance in general. Once she was there, there was no hiding. Arthur insisted she would on his arm and she would stay there. With the King in presence. Gwen was rather unsure quite how the night would go.

"Wow," she turned around, she hadn't seen her fellow servant approaching in the mirror, "You look like a Princess."

"I think that's the general idea," she replied, turning back to the mirror and flattening it down on her stomach.

"If I hadn't known you were here, I would have had to have done a double take. Even knowing it was you I was questioning myself."

"This isn't a good idea," Gwen said, ducking behind the screen again, only to have her wrist caught by the passing Prince.

"Guinevere, it's a brilliant idea."

"But the King-"

"Will not recognise you and assume you are the lady I told him I had invited. He'll be more suspicious if you don't show."

"Arthur-"

"Guine_vere_," there it was, that once a conversation intonation of her name and she knew she couldn't let him down. She nodded, looking at the floor, unable to meet his gaze, "You _look _like a Queen. Act like one and nobody will question you."

"Just be yourself," Merlin added, a gentle smile.

"Nobody will question a thing."

-

People started packing into the hall for the feast just after sundown. The celebrations would go on late into the night and all individuals banked on having a good time.

As Crowned Prince, Arthur was to be the second to last person to enter the hall, his date on his arm. All eyes would be on him and scrutinising her. The King would enter after them and the doors would close to latecomers.

Guinevere has struggled against her nerves since the early afternoon and her run in with Arthur. Now with Merlin trailing behind them, he hand through his arm, she could really feel the brut force of the butterflies raging in the pit of her stomach.

"I can't do this," she was chanting. The repetitive saying cause Arthur to place his hand over hers and squeeze it.

"You'll be fine," she insisted as they turned the last corner before the Great hall.

"Good luck," Merlin whispered in her ear before disappearing down the servants corridor to collect his duties for the evening.

"Ready?"

"No."

"You'll be great. Just be yourself."

"Myself is the serving girl, not the Prince's date."

"I think you'll find that _you are_ the Prince's date. Handmaiden or not."

"Right," she replied, unconvinced. They reached the final guards; they opened the doors. Fanfares sounded to alert the crowds to the Prince and his guest. A stunned silence filled the room. As the pair walked down the central walkway to the head of the tables, not one negative comment could be heard.

There was a hushed gasped from one of the older serving girls as she caught the eyes of the woman the Prince had accompanying him, "Gwen…" she whisper in disbelief before breaking out into a broad smile.

The fanfare sounded again as Arthur and Gwen reached the end of the hall, signalling the entrance of the King. His smile remain on his face the length of the hall. His son bowed his head. Gwen curtsied.

"Guinevere, I presume?" he took her hand and placed a light kiss to her knuckles, "A pleasure to have you in our company," He hadn't given her a second look. He had taken her regal appearance with ease and didn't question her. Either he was blind to the servants – all apart from Merlin because he was hard to ignore – or she looked completely different, she couldn't be sure, "I hear you have made quite the impression on my son."

"Is that so, my lord?"

"Indeed. I've heard a great deal about you."

"And I you, my lord."

-

Arthur managed to detain Gwen for conversation for the rest of the feast. Uther busied himself talking to Sir Leon and his lady. Gwen caught Leon looking at her a few times whilst Uther spoke to his wife. He had that look on his face that read 'I know you. Why do I know you?' Gwen had just smiled back at him and continued to talk to Arthur about her 'humble homeland'.

Once the food was finished with, and the plates cleared away, the nobles all stood and waited as the servants moved the tables to the edge of the room. Gwen had wanted to help put the plates in the kitchen, but a steady hand on her arm told her that it wasn't what she was there for.

Not long after, the music started up, "My lady?" Arthur offered her his hand and led her to the centre of the dance floor. The men and women of the court followed their lead.

"Ready?" Arthur whispered into her ear, having taken her waist in one hand and her hand in the other.

"As I'll ever be," she admitted as he started moving her to the music. The one piece of advice she could actually remember was to follow his lead and keep her gaze locked with his. He informed her that the rest would come pretty naturally after that.

The music seemed to last forever. After the first couple of numbers Gwen was more than ready to call it a night.

Arthur let her go, telling her he had to make the rounds, quickly being snapped up by Leon's wife.

"Care for a dance, my lady?" a deep male voice addressed her.

"Sir Leon! Of course, my lord, it would be my pleasure."

As the next piece of music continued Leon led her about the floor, but her gaze wasn't on her partner.

"You can have him back eventually, Gwen," her eyes snapped to him then, shock evident on her features, "I knew it," Gwen was lost for words, her jaw dropped, "There is no problem, my lady. Though it is about time somebody knocked some sense into him."

"My lord, I-"

"And I won't tell Uther. Some may be blind, Gwen, but not all of us."

"Thank you, my lord."

-

When the music died down the nobles started to filter out. Most had children at home to return to, and with all the dancing most were tired and in need of their beds.

It was still warm outside as Gwen stood at the wall looking over the town she called her home.

"One day all of this will be ours," she turned to see Arthur approaching her, she smiled, welcoming his arms around her, her back to his chest, "I think tonight was a certified success."

"Leon knows."

"I know, but my father doesn't. He spoke to me just now," Gwen hummed, turning her face to look up at him to find him looking down at her, "He asked me where you were staying tonight."

"I was going to go home."

"He offered you a room for the night."

"Arthur-"

"It's on the other side of the castle to mine, but it's a step in the right direction, Guinevere. We'll win this."

"It's not a war," she turned in his arms, resting her palms on his chest.

"No," he smirked, "More of a battle of wills," Gwen stifled a giggle, chewing on the inside of her lip. He took his chance to lean down the distance left, placing a kiss on her lips.

It was then that they knew that it would all be okay.


End file.
